


Inheritance

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was something in the blood; some kind of fucked up family tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cerebel**](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/)'s [Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle.](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html) Prompt - family tradition. [Original post.](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?thread=872703#t872703)

“You watch out for your brother, Simon,” his father had told him. “It’s your job now to take care of him, no matter what happens.”

He had nodded solemnly, with the kind of grave expression that only a six-year old boy charged with a serious mission is capable of.

He’s not sure now, twenty years later, if this is what his father meant.

Although the way Dad looked at Uncle Pete sometimes… Maybe it was something in the blood; some kind of fucked up family tradition.

It wouldn’t be the most fucked up thing he got from his family. Kinda sad when you think about it.

Sharp teeth nip at his chin, and he cries out.

“Ow! Monty, you weirdo!”

Dark eyes twinkle up at him from under an unruly mop of brownish-blonde hair. “Me? I’m not the one naked in bed with my brother! Oh, wait…” he wiggles suggestively, pressing their bodies together in all the right places.

Simon can’t help but grin at that. “Okay, so we’re both weird. Now what?” He leans forward, pressing a kiss against that laughing mouth. Monty moans into it, opening his mouth to let his tongue play against his brother’s as he tangles his hands in short, dark hair.

Fingers trail lightly down Monty’s spine, and Simon loves the way the soft skin he’s touching instantly breaks into goosebumps. His brother shivers, arching into the touch. He grinds his hips hard against the body beneath him, and Simon gasps brokenly.

“So,” Monty purrs, “you gonna tease me all night, or are you gonna help me out with this?”

Well, Simon had promised to take care of him. "You want my help?" he taunts, rolling over to pin Monty to the bed. He licks and bites his way down that slender neck, relishing the desperate noises his brother makes at the onslaught.

"Oh... oh, god, yeah... Simon, please."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Simon slides his hand up the back of Monty's thigh, pushing his knee back to his chest. They kiss again, hot and urgent, and Monty writhes as slick fingers unerringly find all the places inside him that drive him wild. Seconds later, his knees are hooked over his brother's broad shoulders and Simon is thrusting forward, filling him so much more completely than fingers ever could, and just as relentlessly.

It won't last long enough. It never does, it's so intense; as if they share the same skin, and every heartbeat, every touch, every sharp movement of hips and hands and mouths is magnified by two.

Simon wonders if it was like this for his dad and... And that's almost enough to take the edge off until Monty's hands fist in the sheets, and he screams into the pillows as he comes. Then he's lost, bracing his arms against the bed as he shudders against his brother's body.

He lays there for a moment, panting hard, enjoying the feeling of the sleek body still pinned under him. Then Monty shifts, all but elbowing him in the ribs, and he slides off.

"Sorry," Monty mumbles sleepily, "You're heavy."

Simon laughs and rolls his eyes. "Wow. I love you, too, man."

His brother is already half-asleep, and he slides in close to curl against Simon's body, throwing a possessive arm across his waist. Simon just laughs and kisses his forehead.

At least they aren't the kind of president's kids that go out and get into trouble with drugs and alcohol all the time.  



End file.
